And The Snakes Start To Sing
by SinfullySinless
Summary: Even the broken need to love... Lace Alile Childe is sweet and innocent, but they plan to bring out the beast inside, and her beast loves bloodshed... Maddox wants to love her, but will do everything in his power to save her from the darkness that will consume them both... And then the snakes starts to sing...


Soul Bound

1

I lean my elbows on my desk and curl my fingers into my hair. My older brother Cyril sighs and looks at me a moment. "Doll, please try and make this a little easier for him… Perhaps this will be good?" I look up as my 6 other brothers walk in. My twin brother, Luce, smiles at me. I lift the corners of my lips and everyone gets quiet. Luce settles into the seat next to me. Alfie pats my knee reassuringly.

"What happened, Cyril?" Louie asks tensely. "Lace?"

"Father would like to talk to us all. Apparently our sister is more important than we thought…" Cyril stands and we all follow suit. Ruairi wraps his arm protectively around my shoulders. I look at him gratefully. There are 8 of us Childe children. Cyril is 21, Alfred is 20, Louie is 19, Deacon is 18, Ruairi is 17 and the brother I'm closest too, Sawyer is 16, then is my twin Luce at 15, and finally me, Lace Childe. I curl my pale hand into his shirt. He squeezes my shoulders tightly.

"Ahh, kids, good you're here!" Our father stands from his seat at his desk. He rises to his full 6 foot 5 inches. His black hair is laced with grey. He looks at us all with dark green eyes. I meet his eyes with a small frown on my lips. "Lace, would you like your brothers here for this talk?" I nod low and quick.

"Dad, you're really starting to freak us all out…" Deacon says and begins to play with the ring on his necklace.

"Sit." Father sits and my brothers do to. Ruairi drags me to the ground. I look up at my father with my mothers large innocent grey eyes. He takes a ragged breath. "I shouldn't be able to have a daughter, it's not possible. Somehow I ended up with Lace. I'm what people call a vampire. Though most stuff you hear about vampires isn't true. We deliver death to those who deserve or desire it. We don't mind sunlight, but we prefer darkness. We have strange powers, as each of you has seen. Vampire's have only ever had boys. I am the first to have a daughter. Lace is destined for great things."

"Or the downfall of our race." We all turn as a voice speaks from the doorway. He has emo styled pure white hair and his eyes are a dark violet. Ruairi pushes me against the wall.

"Children, this is Maddox Lockheart." Maddox looks over at me and all of my brothers growl, startling me. I look around and each one of my brothers is glaring at Maddox. I bite my lip to keep from smiling. I look back to Maddox and he is still starring at me. I see Ruairi furrow his brow in concentration.

"I can't read his mind." Ruairi says with a frown. I curl into Ruairi's side and glare at Maddox. He glares right back.

"Maddox, my daughter couldn't accomplish such a feet as to bring down hundreds of vampires. As, I was saying…. Vampires don't need blood, but we usually drain our victims of blood and keep a vial for token. Now, children, I'm going to send you to a school meant for us. They will train you to control your powers, how to fight, and you then be able to go on missions."

"How do you drain your victims?" Sawyer asks out of curiosity.

"People like me drain them." Maddox says with a smirk. "Their blood vanishes, but if you're strong you can manipulate the blood in someone while they are alive. We can also manipulate it after you die so that's how you get the vial. Sometimes you are put in partners or groups of three."

"Do they ever put siblings together?" Luce asks hopefully.

"No." Maddox turns his smirk on me. "And I assume Lace Haven with be left here."

"No, my daughter will be attending your school also." I see Maddox's smirk falter, though only for a moment. I look at my father and his lips twitch. He meets my eyes and can't help the grin. "Why don't you kids go get some rest?" I stand and pop my back. The only person in the room who doesn't tower over me is Luce. I move to my twins side as my brothers stand. They all crowd protectively around me. I meet Maddox's eyes one last time as I walk from the room. The cold distance in them scares me. I let my brothers lead me to my room as my mind clutters with un-asked question.

I move to the window seat and sit down. I lean my head on the cold glass. I smile as I open it. Snow-flakes land on my legs and I shiver. I look at my shorts and tank-top. I smile as Alfie wraps a blanket around me. "Where did they go?" I ask, talking for the first time today.

"They were giving you space." He picks me up and cradles me in his arms. He sits down on the window seat, which doubles as my bed since it's so large. He controls water and, the next thing I know, I am covers in little snow-flake butterflies. I smile and hug my brother. "Don't worry, Doll, I got your back. Maddox's heart fluttered when he saw you."

"Vampires have beating hearts?" I ask quietly, my eyelids growing heavy in my brother's warm embrace. I feel his chest shake with laughter.

"Yes, they do, and this guy's fluttered for you. That's why we all growled. I'm surprised Ruairi only pushed you to the wall and didn't try to kill Maddox." He holds me until I fall asleep. I snuggle deeper into his arms and fall into a restless sleep.

I jerk up, breathing deeply. My eyes widen as my eyes meet dark violet ones. "Morning Lace." Maddox turns back to my dresser. I push him away has he throws my bras into a suitcase on my bed. He smirks at me and my lip curls back. "Your brothers said not to wake you, but since we need to leave today, I figured I would help with your packing."

"No." I growl and push him more. He plants his feet and doesn't budge.

"You have cute underwear." His eyes run up and down my body. I blush and curl my fingers into my hair. I pull until my head aches. Maddox watches with a frown. I blink at him and turn to my suitcase. I continue the job he was doing. I smack his hand away as he tries to help. He sighs and suddenly my back is against his chest. I hold my breath as his lips touch my shoulder. I shiver and I feel him smirk.

"What the hell?" Ruairi yells from the doorway. My eyes fill with tears and they spill down my cheeks. "Come here, Lace." Maddox tightens his hold on me.

"I can't." I whisper. My long eyelashes brush my cheeks as I cry harder. Maddox's arm vanishes suddenly and I'm turned around. I look up to see Maddox's shocked face. Ruairi pulls me to him and now all my brothers stand behind him. Their eyes shift from my tear streaked face and Maddox.

"I don't understand." Maddox mutters. He runs his fingers thru his white hair. I fight the urge to fix his bangs. Luce's hand slips into mine and Alfie meets my eyes. "I thought… So weak…" I look up at Maddox and he turns to face me. There is a dark look in his eyes and I hold my breath again.

"Breath, doll." Cyril whispers. I continue to hold my breath as Maddox sits himself down on my window-bed. I glance at the closed window. The ground outside is blanketed with white. I feel a small smile on my lips.

"Give us a minute." Alfie says. My brothers slowly walk downstairs. Alfie pulls me farther into my room and shuts the door. "Maddox, what were you thinking? How dare you touch my sister?"

"I didn't mean too… I mean, I didn't think…" His eyes flick to mine then back to Alfie. "She was crying." His eyes cloud with confusion.

"Doll, Maddox didn't mean to make you cry. Frankly, you drive… I'll let Maddox tell you." Alfie hugs me and quickly walks out the door, locking it behind him. Maddox stares at the floor.

"Maddox?" His dark eyes dart up to mine.

"You drive me crazy. I've known you not even 2 days and all I want to do is hold you, kiss you, and call you mine." His stands and backs me into a wall. His smoldering eyes land on my lips. "I don't get it at all. And the fact I made you cry has filled me with to much guilt I could rip my own heart out." I set my hand on his check and his heart begins to beat faster. I smile as I realize his heart is going as fast as mine. He lifts my chin up. "Lace, talk to me… Say anything."

"Anything." I tease. I stand on my tiptoes and tilt his face towards mine. I kiss him excitedly. He holds me back and I look down in embarrassment. A blush covers my cheeks and tears run down them. I look up as he groans. His long fingers brush away my tears.

"Please don't cry, Lace. I'm not rejecting you. I'm giving you time. You may hate me by tonight." He says with a cruel laugh.

"No faith." I say with a sigh. He raises an eyebrow and smirks. His expression changes in seconds.

"I won't ever hurt you, Lace. Have faith in that." He kisses my forehead and moves back to my dresser. I sit on the floor, content watching him pack my things.


End file.
